The present invention relates to a production system having a production machine and a control device for generating specific control commands for the production machine on the basis of production data. The present invention also relates to a method for operating such a production system.
Here, the term “production machine” should be understood to mean every machine that performs a manufacturing or production process independently or is at least integrated in such a process. A typical example of such a production machine would be a machine tool with which workpieces are machined by means of one or more tools. These can, for example, be understood to include lathes, milling machines or the like.
Production machines can also relate to machines that only perform movements in an automated manner. These include, for example, robots that carry out mechanical work and are controlled by control programs. Similarly, systems representing a group consisting of a plurality of devices can be considered to be production machines. Such systems are also typically controlled by control programs in order, for example, to perform production in an automated manner.
The quality, functionality and performance of production systems are increasingly determined by their control software. Although software is newly and further developed in every shorter development cycles, nowadays machines are often unable to derive any increased benefit from this.
Many production machines are so-called “CNC machines” (computerized numerical control). These machines are controlled by a machine program or CNC program. Such machine programs are generally manufacturer-specific.
Workpieces are typically designed with the aid of CAD programs. CAM systems for computer-aided manufacturing convert the data of a CAD design into CNC programs taking into account specific tools, speeds, feed functions and the like. Generally, a postprocessor is also required to bring such a CNC program into the specific form required by a specific production machine.
I.e. a production machine has, for example, an internal CNC control. As already indicated above, the lathe or production machine also receives its control commands from a control device outside the production machine. In the case of machine tools, this control device typically includes a CAD system, a CAM system and, if applicable, a postprocessor. Together with the control device, the production machine then forms a production system.
Such a production system is subject to constant changes. On the one hand, the control of the production machine (for example CNC control) is continuously updated. In addition, computer-aided systems are repeatedly improved and brought up-to-date during production planning. In addition, individual systems are frequently individually customized. In this case, individual systems are in each case provided with suitable software. In this context, it is also possible for individual software components to be released in accordance with specific user requirements. All these possibilities for updating and upgrading means that a great deal of effort is required to achieve optimum process results. It would desirable to optimize the interaction of individual systems as early as the production planning stage (control and data processing before the production machine). This would enable the laborious task of adapting the CAM and postprocessor for the respective machines to be avoided.